Ada Apa Dengan Hidung Sasuke ?
by Linlin Rin
Summary: Rencana Naruto untuk ber'ehem-ehem dengan Sasuke gagal total. Aroma harum sexy dibilang bau kemenyan! Wangi parfum dibilang bau sabun colet! Ada apa gerangan dengan indra penciuman Sasuke Uchiha ? SasuNaru / BL / Oneshoot / DLDR.


MISTIS

SASUNARU

ROMANCE/HUMOR

RATE : T

NARUTO©MASASHI KISHIMOTO

WARNING : BL, AU, OOC, TYPO BERTEBARAN, GAJE, GARING, HUMOR GAGAL, ALUR TIDAK BERATURAN DLL.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

.

.

.

Naruto mengelap sisa tetes air dilehernya menggunakan tangannya seusai ia mandi tadi. Rambutnya masih setengah basah setelah ia usap-usap dengan handuk saat masih dikamar mandi.

"Aahhh~" matanya merem melek saat hidungnya menghirup aroma sexy dari sabun mandi yang tadi ia gunakan saat berbasah-basahan dibawah shower (maksudnya saat mandi, mikir apa kalian pada? :v)

"Raaaarrrr!" Tangannya bergerak ke atas seperti hendak mencakar sesuatu. Matanya memandang nakal dan terlihat mulutnya menyeringai errr...mesum?Langkahnya berjalan santai ke arah ruang tengah, mulutnya bersiulan ringan. Iya Naruto akan memulai 'aksinya' pada seseorang malam ini.

.

.

Terdengar suara pencetan jari tangan beradu dengan stick PS diruang tengah berukuran 9x6 meter. Jari jempol kanannya memencet tombol segitiga dilanjutkan dengan jari telunjuk lentik kurusnya memencet tombol R1. Sedangkan tangan kirinya -jempolnya- bergerak cepat mengarahkan analog joystick ke arah kiri atau kanan, bahkan mundur.

"Sial!" Bibir pemuda berkulit pucat mendecih sebal saat character yang sedang ia mainkan gagal membidik menggunakan jepretan camera pada hantu bapak tua yang memakai kimono kotor, lusuh, compang-camping, bahkan banyak bercak darah diseluruh tubuhnya, sedangkan wajahnya hancur tidak jelas. Malah Rei Kurosawa (nama character yang sedang dimainkan oleh si pemuda digame Fatal Frame 3) terkena bacokan gobang dari hantu bapak tua yang gagal dibidik oleh pemuda bernama lengkap Sasuke Uchiha, mengakibatkan health bar Rei berkurang 40%. Wajah Sasuke menegang, pandangannya semakin fokus terkunci ke arah layar TV. Jemarinya semakin gencar memencet tombol-tombol pada stick yang ia pegang. Bahkan Sasuke sampai mengacuhkan kedatangan Naruto yang tadi berjalan dari ruang makan, melintas lewat didepannya lalu duduk disebelah kanannya.

Sasuke menjalankan Rei ke tempat yang lebih luas agar lebih leluasa dan gampang saat akan memfoto si target dan mendapatkan jepretan ekstra super yang mengakibatkan efek fatal bagi si hantu karena terkena sinar kilat/flashlight menyilaukan dari Camera Obscura yang -mungkin- menyakitkan bagi para hantu hingga membuat hantu menjerit dan mundur dengan sangat cepat sambil menutupi bagian wajahnya menggunakan kedua tangannya.

Senyum menghina terukir dibibir Sasuke. Jempol kirinya menekan tombol 'arah kanan' setelah sebelumnya menekan tombol 'segitiga' -untuk berada dimode camera dan mengubah type camera dari type 14 menjadi type 90- pada stick PS yang ia pegang. "Heh!" Bibirnya menyeringai tajam.

JEPRET! 1 HIT COMBO.

JEPRET! 2 Hit COMBO.

JEPRET! 3 Hit COMBO.

"Hooooorrrrrrgggghhhhhhhh!" Terdengar suara jeritan mengerikan dari hantu bapak tua saat Sasuke berhasil membidik si target dan menyerangnya sekaligus sampai 3x jepretan dengan flashlight ekstra menyilaukan yang keluar dari Camera Obscura. Tapi yang terdengar di telinga Sasuke bukanlah suara "hoorrrggghhh" menyeramkan, melainkan suara "over dosis" dari si hantu yang tadi ia kalahkan.

Senyuman meremehkan terukir jelas diwajahnya "Mati kan! Hantu aneh! Di jaman hidupnya mungkin dia terlalu banyak membunuh banyak binatang rabies menggunakan gobangnya sehingga matinya mengucapkan over dosis begitu" Caci maki Sasuke dan menuduh sembarangan pada hantu bapak tua yang tubuhnya perlahan mulai menghilang.

Tubuh Sasuke mulai rileks seiring berhasil mengalahkan hantu yang menyerangnya tadi. Punggungnya menyandar pada sofa berwarna cream yang ia duduki. Jempol kirinya kembali mengarahkan analog joystick dan menjalankan chara Rei ke arah pintu besar. Memang pintu itulah tujuan utamanya setelah mengalahkan hantu bapak tua yang memegang gobang besar.

Setelah menekan tombol 'X' menggunakan jempol kanan pada stick berwarna hitam yang ia pegang, layar TV berubah menjadi putih dan menayangkan alur cerita dari game horor tsb.

"Sudah selesai?"

"Apanya?"

"Bermain gamenya"

"Untuk chapter ini sudah selesai. Nanti lanjut ke chapter berikutnya"

Naruto melirik sinis Sasuke. Kekasihnya itu memang akan lupa segalanya jika sudah bermain game, bahkan Naruto pun akan terlupakan jika Sasuke sudah benar-benar lupa daratan.

Iya mereka berdua adalah sepasang kekasih (gay) yang tinggal di satu atap rumah. Awalnya Naruto tinggal di kost-kost an yang tempatnya tidak jauh dari rumah si bungsu uchiha, tapi Sasuke menyuruhnya untuk pindah kerumahnya karena mendadak khawatir saat kekasih pirangnya pernah bercerita tentang penghuni kamar disamping kamar Naruto adalah seorang pria yang selalu menebar senyum walau sedang dimarahi oleh bapak-bapak tua -yang selalu membawa buntelan benang hitam kemana-kemana- (Kakuzu si pemilik kost) karena telat seminggu untuk membayar sewa kost. Bukan senyumnya lah yang bermasalah, tapi kata-kata yang terucap keluar dari mulutnya lah yang tidak beres.

Sai nama pemuda itu. Ia selalu berkata frontal tak sopan. Selalu menggoda Naruto dengan menyebut kata 'anu itu-anu itu mu kecil dan blablabla yang lainnya' dan Sasuke pernah mendengarnya langsung saat pemuda berkulit pucat tsb mengatakan hal yang seronok pada kekasih pirangnya. Terang saja pemuda bermarga Uzumaki langsung menunjuk marah pada wajahnya Sai, berasa dilecehkan kata Naruto.

Jika bicaranya saja sudah menjurus ke 'anu-anu an' bukan tidak mungkin jika nanti pemuda yang mempunyai hobi melukis itu bakal menganu-anukan Naruto. Sasuke ingat pertemuan dan percakapan pertamanya dengan pemuda yang hanya mempunyai nama dengan 3 huruf saja. Sasuke tak habis pikir, apa sudah menjadi hobi bagi Sai untuk selalu mengatakan kalimat yang 'menjurus' tidak sopan kepada setiap orang yang dia temui.

.

.

"Hahh" Naruto menghembuskan nafas. Mencoba menghilangkan rasa sewot terhadap pemuda berambut hitam kebiruan yang tadi mengacuhkannya saat ia datang dan duduk disampingnya.

"Mungkin sekarang saatnya" batinnya bergumam yakin sambil tangan kananya mengusap lengan kirinya. Matanya melirik ke kiri, ke pemuda yang sedang memandang lurus ke layar tv, memperhatikan alur cerita yang sedang berjalan.

Usap .

Usap.

Usap.

Dan... Alis Sasuke mengkerut. Hidungnya mencium aroma sesuatu yang tiba-tiba menguar di sekelilingnya. Pandangannya jadi tidak fokus, mata hitamnya teralihkan dari layar tv.

"Berhasilkah?" Naruto membatin cemas sambil memperhatikan Sasuke yang sesekali berkedip dan mengendus serta mencari-cari darimana asal aroma tsb.

Kepala yang rambutnya menyerupai pantat bebek menengok ke arah lama dan intens.

"Eh?" Naruto yang ditatap serius oleh Sasuke menjadi salah tingkah. Detak jantungnya mulai dag dig dur der.

Sasuke mendekat ke arah Naruto.

Sedangkan si pirang mundur perlahan.

Mendekat.

Mundur.

Mendekat.

Mundur.

Hingga akhirnya punggung Naruto sudah terpepet dilengan kursi dan posisinya sudah setengah telentang, sedangkan Sasuke sudah berada tepat dihadapannya dengan kedua tangannya yang berada disebelah kiri dan kanan kepala Naruto -untuk menyangga berat tubuhnya.

Ditatapnya wajah yang mempunyai tiga gari halus dipipi pemuda yang ada dibawahnya. Manik hitamnya memandang bola mata biru secerah langit siang tanpa awan milik Naruto.

Rona merah terlihat jelas diwajah Naruto, ia blushing tak tahan lama-lama melihat wajah super duper rupawan milik keturunan terakhir Uchiha yang ada di atas tubuhnya dari jarak sedekat ini.

Wajah tampan Sasuke berpindah dan mendekat ke area leher Naruto yang terekspos jelas. Saking dekatnya hingga dapat Naruto rasakan hembusan nafas hangat Sasuke menyentuh kulitnya.

Sasuke memejamkan mata onyx nya, dan semakin mendekatkan kepalanya ke ceruk leher Naruto. Menempelkan hidung bangir dan bibir tipisnya dikulit yang berwarna coklat eksotis tsb.

Nafas Naruto tercekat merasakan kulitnya bersentuhan dengan kulit Sasuke. Matanya langsung terpejam membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, dan itu malah membuat rona merah diwajahnya semakin pekat dan menyebar luas hingga ke telinganya.

Membuka kembali matanya, Sasuke lalu menjauhkan wajahnya dari ceruk leher Naruto, menatap kembali wajah imut nan manis dihadapannya.

"Naruto"

"I-iya Sa-suke" gagap Naruto dan membuka matanya. Dilihatnya wajah putih bersih bak porselen didepannya sangat dekat dengan wajahnya.

Sasuke masih memandang Naruto dalam diam, lalu ia mendekat lagi.

Naruto kembali memejamkan matanya, bersiap menerima apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

5 cm.

4 cm.

3 cm.

2 cm.

1 cm.

...

...

"Dobe kau habis mandi menggunakan asap kemenyan?" Ucapnya sembari menjauh dari Naruto dan kembali duduk dengan menyilangkan kedua kakinya dan bersandar pada sofa.

Mata Naruto terbuka dalam yang ada dibawah rata-rata mencoba mencerna kalimat Sasuke yang barusan di sepertinya kinerja otak kecilnya masih loading tidak jalan-jalan alias seperti besi karatan akut!

1 detik.

2 detik.

3 detik.

4 detik.

5 detik.

Hingga 10 detik kemudian disertai dengan kedipan mata bloon berkali-kali barulah otak Naruto mulai bekerja kembali.

"APA MAKSUDMU DENGAN KEMENYAN TEME?!" Naruto bangkit berdiri sambil menunjuk kurangajar ke arah wajah Sasuke.

"Ternyata yang dari tadi itu bau kemenyan"

1 kedutan.

"Asalnya darimu"

2 kedutan.

"Baunya membuat kepalaku pusing"

3 kedutan.

"Jauh-jauh sana! Hush! Hush! Bikin suasana menjadi mistis saja!"

4 kedutan.

CTAK!

Putuslah urat kemarahan Naruto.

"BRENGSEEKKK!"

Jerit Naruto disertai dengan wajah yang penuh urat, lalu berjalan ke arah kamar dengan kaki menghentak kasar.

Dibuka lalu ditutup pintu kamarnya dengan dibanting keras.

Gagal sudah.

Hancurlah rencana yang dari sore ia rancang untuk bisa 'berkuda-kudanan' bersama Sasuke malam ini dengan cara menggunakan aroma sexy dari sabun cair yg ia pakai saat mandi tadi.

"Kemenyan? Aku bau kemenyan? Hehh!" Naruto menggosok lengan kiri nya (lagi) dan menghirup kuat-kuat aroma yang muncul. Dibilang bau kemenyan itu membuat Naruto tersinggung gays.

"Dikata mbah dukun apa gue!" Bibirnya maju kedepan.

Naruto percaya saat melihat sabun mandi cair tsb dalam iklan di tv yang mengatakan kalau wangi sabun mandi ini dapat membuat seseorang yang menghirup aroma nya akan menjadi "ahh~ ahh~" dikarenakan harumnya yang special dan dibuat khusus oleh para ahli parfum didunia.

Siang hari tadi Naruto mendatangi salah satu Mall di Konoha untuk mencari sabun mandi yang ia incar, dan Naruto semakin yakin dan mantap untuk membeli sabun itu saat mbak-mbak SPG yang berjaga di area tempat sabun tsb berkata blablabla yang bagus-bagus untuk mempromosikan lalu memberikan sampel sabun untuk Naruto hirup aromanya.

Menurut Naruto sendiri aroma sabun mandi itu memang sangat harum, terselip ada kesan sexy jika dihirup semakin dalam.

Tapi kenapa Sasuke berkata lain?

Kenapa Uchiha bungsu itu malah mengatakan aroma sabun tsb seperti bau kemenyan?

"Terlalu sering bermain game horor membuat indra penciumannya menjadi mistis!" Tangannya bersedekap angkuh didepan dada.

"HAISHH!" Naruto mengacak-acak rambut pirangnya yang memang sudah acak-acakan.

Rasanya frustasi karena rencananya gagal total.

Ia memandang sinis pintu yang sudah tertutup yang tadi ia banting. Seakan-akan yang sedang ia pelototi adalah kekasihnya a.k.a Sasuke Uchiha.

"Teme brengsek!" Umpatnya yang entah untuk keberapa kali.

Sedangkan Sasuke hanya mengangkat ringan bahu nya serasa tanpa dosa.

Heran bin bingung melihat tingkah Naruto yang tiba-tiba marah padanya dan masuk ke kamar dengan membanting keras pintu.

Padahal ia hanya menyampaikan apa yg ada di fikirannya tentang aroma sabun mandi -yg menurutnya berbau kemenyan- yg digunakan Naruto.

Tapi entahlah...lagi PMS mungkin jadi bawaannya nyewot terus. Batin Sasuke super ngaco.

" Tapi...kenapa dia menggunakan sabun mandi dengan aroma kemenyan? Sok mistis" Tangannya kembali meraih stick PS dan bersiap-siap berpetualang memburu hantu dengan menggunakan chara wanita cantik bernama Rei Kurosawa.

.

.

.

Esok pagi.

Sambil sesekali melihat arloji berwarna hitam yang melingkar rapi dipergelangan tangan kanannya. Terlihat jarum pendek mengarah di angka 7 dan jarum panjangnya berada di angka 9.

Ya jam-jam untuk berangkat ngantor.

"Masih ada waktu" Sasuke kembali menggerakkan jari jempol kanannya untuk membuka 'screen unlock' dilayar ponselnya dan melihat berita online di pagi hari.

Sudah menjadi kebiasaannya selesai sarapan dengan Naruto, ia menunggu dikursi depan.

"Tunggu sebentar Sasuke, hampir selesai!" Teriakan Naruto terdengar nyaring dari luar.

Sasuke memejamkan mata dan menghela nafas "Si Dobe itu" Ya semenjak Naruto pindah kerumahnya, kata 'tenang' sudah tidak ada dalam kehidupannya. Setiap hari akan selalu terdengar ocehan dan teriakan cempreng pemuda bermarga Uzumaki. Sasuke memang pecinta ketenangan dan kedamaian, tapi pengecualian untuk keberisikan Naruto karena baginya keberisikan Dobe nya sekarang sudah menjadi kebiasaannya.

Dengan lihai jemarinya menata omelet didalam kotak, lalu menambahkan irisan bundar tipis tomat di atasnya, serta terlihat di kotak yang satunya sudah tertata rapih nasi udang. "Untuk jus tomatnya nanti mampir ke mini market saja, beli yang tinggal slurrppp, stok tomat dikulkas tidak cukup jika dibuat jus. Hah selesai!" Naruto menutup penutup kotak, mata shappire nya memandang meja makan tempat tadi ia sarapan.

Sudah rapih, selesai sarapan tadi ia langsung mencuci piring dan membersihkan meja.

Naruto berjalan ke arah kamar.

Menghadap ke arah cermin besar seukuran tubuhnya, merapihkan kembali bagian kerah kemeja berwarna peach yang ia pakai.

Tangan tannya mengambil sesuatu dari laci meja, membuka kardusnya dan melepas segel yang ada ditutup botol parfum yang kemarin ia beli ditoko parfum setelah pulang dari mall.

Crot.

Crot.

Crot.

Crot.

Crot.

Naruto menyemprotkan parfum pada bagian tubuhnya.

Dileher, dipunggung, dikedua ketiaknya, terakhir ia semprotkan pada telapak tangan lalu ia usap-usapkan ke lengan bajunya.

"Astaga harumnya hmm~ tidak salah memilih kemarin" hidung bangirnya kembang kempis, cengiran kudanya munculnya, aroma parfum yang ia pakai rasanya membuat ia semangat.

"Selesai!" Sentuhan terakhir tangannya merapihkan bagian atas rambut pirangnya.

Lalu ia meraih tas gendong -tas kerja nya berbentuk tas gendong- dan menggendongnya dibalik punggungnya.

Langkah kaki nya berjalan ke arah meja makan, mengambil kotak bekal untuk Sasuke lalu kembali berjalan ke arah pintu keluar.

"Ayo Sasuke berangkat, tapi nanti mampir ke mini market dulu ya untuk membeli jus tomat untukmu. Aku tidak membuatnya, tomatnya tersisa sedikit. Nanti sepulang dari kantor aku mampir untuk belanja tomat" Ucapnya sembari mengunci pintu.

Sudah menjadi kebiasaan rutin dipagi hari, Sasuke dan Naruto berangkat bekerja bersama dalam 1 mobil tapi beda tujuan/kantor.

Karena kantor Naruto lebih dekat, jadi Sasuke mengantar Naruto terlebih dahulu, lalu dilanjutkan ia menuju ke kantornya.

"Hn" Tubuh tingginya berdiri, tangannya mengambil tas jinjing yang terletak dikursi sebelah ia duduk tadi, dan memasukkan ponselnya pada saku celana hitam.

"Tunggu sebentar" tangan kanan Naruto merapihkan jas Sasuke yang sedikit miring ke kiri. "Nah selesai." Senyumnya merekah memandang wajah gagah kekasih didepannya.

Sasuke hanya memandang Naruto dalam diam. Jarak mereka berdua lumayan dekat.

"Ayo berangkat" Ajak Naruto dengan sedikit mengangkat wajahnya, maklum ia lebih pendek dari Sasuke.

"Dobe...lain kali jika selesai mencuci piring, pakailah parfum. Bau mu seperti bau sabun colek"

Sasuke mengambil kunci mobil dimeja, melewati Naruto yang berdiri didepannya dan memencet tombol 'open' pada remot yang 1 gantungan dengan kunci mobil dan berjalan menuju mobil yang siap untuk membelah jalanan dikota Konoha.

Kedip.

Kedip.

Kedip.

Naruto berbalik arah dan berjalan menyusul Sasuke, kaki nya melangkah cepat, tangan kirinya masih setia memegang erat kotak bekal Sasuke. Lalu tangan kanannya memegang lengan kanan Uchiha dan menyerahkan kotak bekal yang dari tadi ia pegang dengan kasar.

"NIH! BAWA SENDIRI!" Teriaknya keras dan melangkah pergi keluar dari halaman rumah.

"Heiy ayo masuk mobil" ajak Sasuke.

"Aku mau naik angkot saja!" Teriak Naruto dari kejauhan.

Sial!

Cukup semalam saja ia dibuat marah soal sabun mandi yang menurut Sasuke bau nya menyerupai bau kemenyan.

Nah kali ini, parfum baru yang ia pakai, tercium dihidung Sasuke seperti bau sabun colek?!

Ada apa dengan indra penciumannya seorang Sasuke Uchiha?

Semua yang berbau wangi, ia rasakan seperti bau yang aneh-aneh macam kemenyan dan sabun colek.

"Mungkin kalau bau kentut yang ditahan selama sebulan baru dia rasa harum wangi!" Bibirnya maju beberapa senti, tanda ia sedang benar-benar kesal dipagi hari ini.

Hiihhh!

Naruto berjalan dengan menghentakkan kaki, tangannya mencengkeram erat tali tas yang ada didadanya, wajahnya berwarna kemerahan karena menahan emosi.

Ia menengok kebelakang, dilihatnya ada mobil berwarna hijau muda mendekat.

"Bang angkot!"

"Ada apa dengannya? Dari semalam marah-marah terus" Sasuke melihat kepergian Naruto saat pemuda Uzumaki itu masuk kedalam angkot.

"Yasudah berangkat sendiri saja" Ia menstarter mobilnya dan berangkat bekerja tanpa mengantar Naruto terlebih dahulu ke kantornya.

.

.

.

.

.

END.

Well...Saya pun bingung siapa sebenarnya yang mistis dalam cerita ini?#dihajar. Dan ada apa dengan penciuman hidung Sasuke? Apakah kedua lubang hidungnya penuh ingus kah jadi indra penciumannya jadi tersumbat dan ngaco gak jelas?#plak

Sebenernya ini terinspirasi dari kisah nyata. Ceritanya aku habis mandi trus berjalan ngelewatin Parif yg lg berdiri didepan kulkas buat ngambil frestea. Trus dia tiba2 nyerocos "Dih bau menyan sih wangi sabunnya"

Trus aku menghirup lengan aku dan ngejawab "Enggak jeh" lalu lanjut jalan masuk kedalam kamar. Ituloh...aku nyoba sabun cair baru merek L*X yg di iklannya rasa aroma bunga mawar gitu. Sedangkan yang parfum itu juga asli kejadian nyata, cuman yg ngomen kayak bau sabun colek itu kakak aku#sial XD

Tapi Naruto yg berniat menggoda Sasuke itu asli murni dari imajinasi otak fujo Q XD

Fanfic pertama saya yang dipublish di FFN dengan berbekal tebal muka dan sebenarnya ini fic untuk memenuhi janjiku dulu kepada Akang Dhiya jika kalau mendapat ide bakal aku langsung tak bikin fanfic.

Cerita gaje, alur berantakan, chara OOC dll, yah namanya masih newbie, masih perlu belajar sana-sini.

Dan terimakasih untuk Makkong alias Memi Gunchan yang sudah mau aku paksa menjadi beta reader wkwkwk#kecupbasah.

Semoga pembaca menikmati, mohon kritik, saran, dan bimbingannya kepada newbie seperti saya ^v^/.

Terimakasih

a


End file.
